snows story of her family and herself
by misari kaito
Summary: i guess you well have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

Snows story of her family and of herself

In a kingdom that was surrounded by snow lived the royal family their names were snowy, shadow, marto and snow. Snowy could transform into a snow leopard so could shadow and there son marto but there daughter snow however could do the same as her parents by that time she was also bitten by a pureblooded vampire so she was also a pureblooded vampire. When snow was very little her parents and brother were killed by the same vampire that had bitten left the kingdom because she didn't want to be there anymore. Snow attended a school called cross academy. Snow met some friends their names were yuuki and zero who were part of the discipanry committee. Her friend zero was a vampire to. Snow was put in the day class at the school. Yuuki and zero didn't know that snow was a pureblooded vampire let alone royalty. snow hid her fangs from people seeing them. She hid them behind her other teeth. One day snow got thirsty for blood during class. Yuuki noticed and figured out snows secret about being a vampire. yuuki told zero and they told their father who was the headmaster of the school. So yuuki got snow a night class uniform and blood tablets and told snow her and zero would always be her friend. Snow yay. Snow went to the moon dormitory and looked out the window in her dorm with her night class uniform on. Another student named kaname walked in. kanme so your names snow. snow yes it are you the one who was in the day class till now. snow snow come with me the headmaster wants to ask you alright zero. snow follows zero to the headmasters office. headmaster snow would you like to be part of the disciplanary comittee. snow YAY. snow was given a septor like yuuki's. snow went back to the moon dorm and hid her septor under her bed. snow i hope they don't find out i'm also royalty. after her classes snow helped yuuki patrol for abit. after that she went to her dorm while the day class was getting in the school once they were in the school snow went out of the dorm and patroled around the school grounds. the day class boys wanted to follow snow around but when they tried snow became a snow leopard and went up a tree then went back into her human yuuki's class some of the boys taled about snow. the boys in yuuki's class said she shall be ours one day. they said it so often it mad yuuki mad at them. while snow was patroling she saw a person that wasn't part of the snow goes to the person and says hello whats your name. the person said my names moon. snow why are you here. moon i came to get snow and force her to come home. snow moon i am snow and i am never going back i am way different then all of you. moon oh okay. moon walks back home. snow goes into her dorm. kaname what happened snow. snow doesn't answer. kaname snow. snow kaname i can't tell you. kaname i understand. snow in mind moon don't come back i don't want you to get hurt cause of me. moon goes back to the school and enrolls into cross becomes part of the day class. snow finds out that moon enrolled and stays in her dorm in the moon domitory kanme in class i wounder whay snow is missing in her dorm. snow i hope that moons ready for whatever happens. snow goes outside. moon asleep in her bed. snow in mind i well kill the one vampire that killed my parents one day. snow sees a vampire that doesn't go to the school and follows it. vampire goes into moons room. snow in mind no moon. snow follows it into moons room. campire hehe this is to get away from her or else. vampire oh so i had a follower. snow runs at the vampire and pushes them both through the window. moon wakes up. snow lands on the ground and the vampire leaves. moon snow. yuuki runs to snow so does zero. yuuki zero get kaname and adio. zero right. zero goes to get kaname and runs out to were yuuki and snow are. snow closes her eyes. moon is she okay. yuuki she well be fine. moon good. kaname and adio zero if you don't tell us why you need us we well just.


	2. Chapter 2

kaname and adio see snow,yuuki, and moon. kaname and adio what happened. moon i don't know i heard my window break and then i woke up. somewhere hidden vampire you win this round my follower. zero it looks like a vampire went into moons room and snow followed it and fought it pushed it out the window and then it same. snow forces her eyes open. yuuki kaname and adio bring snow to her room. kaname and adio right. kaname and adio bring snow to her room. moon goes back to her own room. moon in mind snow i hope your sits by snows bed. snow what happened. zero looks at snow. snow where am i and is moon okay. zero so your finnally back from being fainted. zero don't worry moons alright as for you however your in your room in your bed hurt but still alive snow. snow okay. zero your lucky that your also a vampire cause then you won't die as easily. snow yea. snow stays in her domitory. kaname adio were going to have to take notes for snow. adio alright. snow sighs. zero just don't leave your room okay. snow okay. snow in mind i wish i could get moon to listen. moon in mind i wish i could make sure snows alright. yuuki how badly is snow hurt. zero she has a broken leg and arm and thats it. yuuki good. zero yea. snow i wonder who that vampire was. kaname lets go adio. adio okay. kaname and adio take notes for snow. snow in her bed. moon walking into the school. yuuki so zero what do you think well happen next. zero i don't know. snow in mind i hope that i won't have to revel that i am royalty and have to deal with the vampire concil. snow lets Herself fall asleep. moon in class i hope shes okay. kaname adio do you think snows still awake. adio mabye. kaname knocks on snows door. snow wakes up and answers the door. kaname hi snow. snow hi adio and kaname. adio we took notes for you. Snow thanks. adio and kaname your welcome. snow you can come in if you want. adio and kaname we know but you should rest so we won't intrude. snow okay. snow goes back weres snow. kaname in her room resting why. yuuki the vampire concil is going to hurt moon for knowing snows a vampire. kaname not good. Snow jumps out her window. adio apparently shes not in her room now. yuuki not good especially with her injuries. adio thats true. moon leave me alone. snow get away from her. vampire concil no. snow get away from her she doesn't know i am a vampire. vampire concil well she does now. snow in mind oww my arm and leg hurt oh well. snow pushes the vampire concil away from moon. snow moon run. moon runs into the moon moon dormitory. kaname who are you. moon my names moon. yuuki moon your in the wrong domitory. moon i know but snow told me to run. adio oh. snow leave here now. vampire concil fine we well. snow good. snow goes back into the moon domitory and moon goes back to her domitory. yuuki you okay snow. snow my leg and arm hurt other then that i'll be fine. Snow goes to her room. yuuki okay. zero nice. snow thinks and has a flashback (flashbacks begging) snow hi mommy. snowy hi snow. snowy snow today i am going to teach you how to fight so that way you can protect yourself okay. snow okay. shadow same with you marto only i am teaching you. Marto alirght. snow marto later we should have a snowball fight. marto alright. later that day. snow gotcha brother. marto gotcha back sis. snow giggles. marto hehe. snow senses something. snow marto go inside. marto but we were having fun. snow i know but go inside or hide. marto goes and hides. vampire now i shall make you into a vampire. snow no you won't i won't let anything happen to me or my family. vampire we well see. snow hits the vampire. vampire bites snow. Snow faints. vampire leaves. marto grabs snow and brings her inside. after a couple days. snow hugs marto. snow your a great brother. Marto yep. vampire hehe. vampire kills snowy and shadow. snow mom dad. marto they're dead. vampire kills marto while snow is behind him.(end of flashback one) snow wakes up and yells marto. snow tries to calm herself. snow its just part of a dream thats true. yuuki did someone just yell out the name marto. zero i heard nothing. adio kaname do you think snow is royalty cause that name she just yelled out is part of a royal family. kaname i don't know. adio want me to find out. kaname sure. adio alright. Snow I wish marto was still alive. adio looks into snow being royal. snow goes back asleep. kaname well adio what did you find out. adio snow is royalty her full name is princess snow of the snow leopard kingdom. kaname wow. adio i know. snow wakes up. zero hey snow. snow hey zero. Yuuki hi snow. snow hi yuuki. zero you okay snow. snow yea i fine. snow in mind i hope no one knows. zero lets go patrol snow yuuki you go to class. yuuki fine. yuuki goes to class. snow helps zero patrol for a bit and then goes back to her dorm. adio kaname do you think snow well be in class today. kaname i don't think she well be because her arm and leg are still hurt.


End file.
